Life Goes On
by Sportfanatic2007
Summary: Postep for Tommorow. As the Santos Senior Staff starts off the administration in the White House, everyone who won't be part of the adminstration starts their new lives. Newly revised! Feedback is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Will & Kate

Disclaimer: I do not own "The West Wing" or anything associated with it. I am merely borrowing the ideas for a little bit of fun. Enjoy!

While the majority of people were floating around the White House preparing for the inauguration of President Santos, Will Bailey and Kate Harper were in Will's office still discussing their uncertain future.

"All I'm saying is that if you run for the seat in Congress, I'm totally behind you," said Kate.

Will replied, "That's just it. I want you behind me, but I want you to be more than just a campaign supporter."

"Huh?" was all Kate had to say.

"I'll tell you later," said Will.

The two of them finished packing up their respective offices, and then took all of their stuff out of the White House. After they were out of the building, Will asked Kate, "How about going to get something for lunch?"

"Sure," said Kate.

After loading their cars, the two of them headed to a pub not too far from the White House.

After sitting down and ordering their food (grilled chicken clubs for both), Will told Kate,

"I was taking about us, Kate. You know, on a personal level."

"Okay," said Kate, "So even if you get that Congressional seat, you would still be here a majority of the time, so it would work out."

"Good. You've already thought that much out," said Will.

The two finished up their lunch without much conversation. After they finished, Will told Kate, "Close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so."

"Okay," said Kate, sounding a little hesitant.

After driving for a few minutes, they ended up at a beautiful garden in a local park. Once they were out of the car, Will escorted Kate for several yards in the park before saying, "Open your eyes."

Kate was amazed at the simple beauty of everything. Sure, it was January, so there wasn't too much growing. However, the noon sun was reflecting on the icicles hanging on the trees.

She then told Will, "This is amazing. Everything being this beautiful, even without leaves or petals, it still is so pretty this time of year."

Will said, "Kate, I brought you here because I was reminded of how much we had going for us, and how it was almost torn apart. This park reminded me that no matter how much things can change on the outside, there is always something beautiful on the inside."

At this point, there were tears in Kate's eyes, but Will continued on, "It was at that point that I realized how much I love you." He got down on his left knee, and with tears coming down Kate's cheeks, he said, as he took out a beautiful diamond ring, "The only thing that would be better than a seat in Congress is if you would be there to share it with me. Kate, will you marry me?"

There were still tears coming down Kate's cheeks, showing how happy she was. After a few moments to wipe her face and eyes, she simply said, "Yes."

With smiles on both their faces, Will slipped the ring on Kate's finger as she helped him

off the ground. The two shared a kiss before leaving the park and heading back to Will's place for a relaxing afternoon.

As they were leaving, Kate asked, "Hold on a sec. A Democrat marrying a Republican. What's wrong with this picture?"

Will replied, "Nothing at all. If there's love, everything else will work out."

This simply brought a smile to Kate's face, realizing that there was more to life than politics and all the drama surrounding it.


	2. Chapter 2: You're a Good Person, Charlie

While the old Senior Staffers were leaving the White House and the new ones were coming in, former Presidential aide Charlie Young was gathering the last of his belongings and saying goodbye to everyone that was going to be part of the Santos administration. Just as he was walking toward the door, he ran into Josh and Donna, who were the new Chiefs of Staff.

"Hey, Charlie," said Josh and Donna in unison.

"Hi, Josh. Hi, Donna," said Charlie.

"It's hard to believe it's been eight years since we first met within these very walls," said Donna. Looking at Josh, she said, "I was working _for_ you, worth no more than an assistant. Things have definitely changed these past few years."

"Yeah, and I was the President's aide," said Charlie, "Not as high up as the two of you, but still a part of the administration."

"Definitely," said Josh. "It's going to be a different White House this time around. No C.J., no Will, no Leo." Josh stopped speaking for a second with tears in his eyes, just thinking of what the White House would be with Leo as Vice-President.

"At the same time, you guys have some of the most amazing people on the Senior Staff," said Charlie, "Sam came back, Lou and Annabeth can handle the press as good as C.J., so many amazing people. You guys are going to be amazing."

Donna said, "You're right, Charlie. Thank you for putting things into perspective."

Charlie said," You're welcome. I would love to talk some more, but I'm sure that there's things that you have to take care of. Best of luck to all of you."

The three of them shared a quick hug before Josh told him, "You're a good person, Charlie. Best of luck to you too."

With those words, Josh and Donna headed to their respective offices and Charlie left the White House eager to see what life would bring him next.


	3. Chapter 3: CJ Says Goodbye

While President Santos's Senior Staff was settling into the White House, former White House Chief of Staff C.J. Cregg went back to her apartment to finish packing for her flight to California. As she was packing, she started to cry. Sure, she was heading to California to start her new life with Danny, the reporter she fell in love with over the last few years. At the same time, though, she was leaving most of her friends behind in Washington to start off the new administration.

About an hour later, she had finished packing and was just about to head to the airport when Josh and Donna appeared on the porch in front of her building.

"Hi, guys," said C.J., who was still a little teary-eyed.

"We couldn't let you leave without saying good-bye," said Josh, handing her a box.

"You guys, you shouldn't have," said C.J., who was now crying.

"We wanted to," said Donna, who was also crying. "You've meant so much to us over the last eight years, we wanted to give you a proper send-off."

"Thank you so much," said C.J. She looked at the box, she said, "I'll open this on the plane." She paused for a moment and said, "I have something for you, Josh."

"Really?" was Josh's reply.

After going back into the building for a moment, she came back out with a fishbowl which contained a very familiar goldfish.

"You're giving me Gail?" asked Josh.

"Think of it as a gift from one Chief of Staff to another," said C.J., with a smile, "I really can't take her on the plane with me, so I decided that she belongs with the new Chief of Staff."

"Thank you so much," said Josh, who now looked like he was going to start crying. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," said Donna, who looked at Josh with a smile.

"I have something for you too," said C.J., looking at Donna. C.J. then handed Donna a package. Donna opened it up to find a blank journal with this inscription on the inside cover:

_Donna,_

_You have done so many amazing things in the White House during these past eight years. You will be a wonderful COS to the new First Lady. Use this to help you remember how amazing you truly are, and how memorable your second White House journey will be._

_With love,_

_C.J._

Donna started crying and said, "Thank you so much."

Just then, C.J.'s taxi came up, and all three of them shared one last hug before saying goodbye. Before she got into the cab, C.J. gave them her new contact information, so he would not miss out on the latest with all of her friends in the White House. C.J. then got into the taxi and would soon start her new life in California.

It was on her way to the airport that C.J. decided to open the gift from Josh and Donna.

She opened it to find a journal and a photo album. She first flipped through the album to find pictures of all of her friends that she had made and gotten to know so well during the Bartlet administration.

As for the journal, it was a book of letters from everyone in the administration. However, there was one envelope that had fallen out of the journal. C.J. had opened it to find a letter in Leo's handwriting. C.J. started to cry, since she knew Leo had written it before he died, otherwise it would have been in the journal with everyone else's notes. She started reading the letter:

_Claudia Jean, _

_If you're reading this, it must be because I have died, the only thing that would have made you get out of the White House once Jed's administration ended. You are an amazing lady with many special things about you—never forget that. You have done a wonderful job during Jed's administration, so now go out and enjoy the next part of your life, whatever it may bring for you._

_Love,_

_Leo_

Next thing she knew, C.J. was at the airport. As she got out of the cab and entered the airport, she knew that she would miss everyone she had met at the White House, but at the same time was ready to move on and start her life with Danny in California.


	4. Chapter 4: Jed & Abbey Go Home

After the inauguration of President Santos, Jed and Abbey Bartlet were immediately put on a jet going to Manchester, New Hampshire. The two of them were silent for the first half hour or so as Jed reflected on the gift Mallory gave him earlier in the day. However,

Abbey was tired of the silence and started a conversation.

"Well, we're going home," said Abbey. "Back to where this crazy journey started eight years ago."

"Yes," said Jed. "Only once we're home, we won't have to worry about starting anything like this again." Abbey simply chuckled to this statement.

After about three hours on the plane, the Bartlets finally made their way to their farm in Manchester. Once they entered the house, Jed said, "Home sweet home, this time to stay."

Abbey said, "Yes, it is a good feeling. We can finally relax and not have to worry about the next crisis in the Middle East."

As the day wore on, Jed and Abbey settled back into a familiar house and got used to their lives as simply Jed and Abbey, not the President and First Lady. Finally, around 9:00 that night, Jed asked, "What's next?"

Abbey simply looked at him with a smile. Jed knew, just from her expression, that she really didn't want to have a plan, and didn't want him to have one either. She just wanted them to enjoy their new lives, not having to worry about a crisis or scandal, but rather just enjoying the simplicity of an average life.


End file.
